Lo Aprendí De Ti
by Little Saturnito
Summary: Gracias a ti aprendí la diferencia entre lo mágico y lo real... Capitulo Único.


**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**

 **Aquí les tengo este nuevo reto para presentarles.**

 **Espero que les guste como mis anteriores historias, esta historia es miá de mí para ustedes.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Por favor pasen, lean y dejen sus reviews, ya que eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

 **"Lo Aprendí De Ti" de Ha-Ash.**

 **ATTE: *Little Saturnito***

* * *

 **Lo Aprendí De Ti**

 **Capitulo Único**

 **%%%%%%**

 **Te conocí un día de abril, un día común**

 **El día que menos lo esperaba**

 **Yo no pensaba en el amor, ni lo creía**

 **Y mucho menos lo buscaba**

 **Y de pronto apareciste tú**

 **Destrozando paredes e ideas te volviste mi luz.**

Aún recuerdo cuando te conocí...

Fue una lluviosa tarde de abril.

Con tan solo diecinueve años acababa de mudarme a Forks, donde habían vivido mis abuelos hasta hacía algunos meses cuando mi abuelo falleció siguiendo a mi abuela quien había muerto meses antes, así que yo había heredado la casa donde vivieron la mayor parte de su vida y matrimonio.

Llevaba algunos días en el pueblo y había decidido explorar un poco pues aún no sabía si me quedaría con la casa o la vendería.

Estaba por entrar a una pequeña cafetería cuando sentí como algo chocaba contra mí haciendo que estuviera a punto de caer pero un par de brazos cálidos me tomaron por la cintura.

\- Lo siento mucho - una voz ronca me hizo levantar mi mirada para encontrarme con unos bellos ojos color esmeralda y una sonrisa de ensueño.

\- No, yo lo siento no vi por donde iba - respondí mientras te veía bien. Un chico alto, algo bronceado y con un extraño color de cabello que en la luz le hacía lucir rojizo estaba frente de mí.

\- No te preocupes yo también no preste atención - dijiste mientras nos separábamos - Como muestra de mi arrepentimiento te invito un café - agregaste haciendo un gesto para que ambos nos moviéramos pues aún estábamos parados en plena puerta.

No pude negarme.

O más bien no quise negarme ya que desde que mi mirada se cruzó con la tuya cautivaste mi corazón.

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

Desde ese momento fue como si no pudiéramos separarnos. Me invitaste a salir esa misma tarde y esa noche me robaste nuestro primer beso.

Fue algo mágico, como si el tiempo se detuviera.

Cada caricia tuya despertaba los más profundos sentimientos dentro de mi ser.

Sabía que no era posible que con tan solo horas de haberte conocido sintiera algo muy fuerte por ti.

Dos días después nos entregamos a la pasión que en nuestros cuerpos había, ese fuego que el simple roce de nuestros labios encendía.

 **Yo no sabía que con un beso**

 **Se podría parar el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti**

 **Ni que con solo una mirada**

 **Dominaras cada espacio que hay dentro de mí**

 **Tampoco sabía que podía amarte tanto**

 **Hasta entregarme y ser presa de tus labios**

 **Descubrí que sí**

 **Porque lo aprendí de ti.**

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

Nuestra relación sin querer inicio ese día lluvioso de abril.

Cada segundo, cada minuto, hora y día era algo maravilloso.

Poco a poco el tiempo paso y los días se convirtieron en semanas y después en meses.

Fue cuando cumplimos un año de noviazgo que me pediste vivir contigo.

Los primeros meses fue todo genial, aprovechábamos para hacer el amor en cada rincón de la casa, cada momento en que podíamos desatábamos la pasión desenfrenada pero...

Pero después algo cambio en nosotros.

Al principio lo justifique a nuestra nueva rutina, cada uno tenia manías que el otro no, nuestros trabajos también podían ser los responsables, ya que ser medico no era nada fácil para ti y yo como escritora tenia horarios variados y fechas limites que tenia que cumplir, las excusas era variadas pero la distancia entre ambos comenzaba a crecer cada vez más y más sin que entendiera muy bien que nos pasaba.

Ya no hacíamos el amor como antes. El fuego que antes habitaba en nuestros cuerpos comenzó a consumirse lentamente.

Y cerca de nuestro aniversario descubrí la verdad acerca de nuestro distanciamiento.

 **De pronto algo pasó y la pasión faltaba**

 **Nuestras noches se alargaban,**

 **Jamás pensé sentirme sola y fría y tonta**

 **Aun estando acompañada**

 **Después todo se volvió monotonía**

 **Luego tantas mentiras que ya ni tú te las creías...**

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

Me dolió enterarme del engaño en el que viví, enterarme de que simplemente fue un juego.

Descubrir que me engañaste con tantas mujeres durante nuestra relación, no solo heriste mi corazón sino también mi orgullo de mujer pero decidí alejarme de todo eso.

Fue duro debo admitir.

Era como si me hubiera vuelto adicta a tus besos, a tus caricias, a tu forma de hacer el amor.

Era como una droga que me consumía poco a poco hasta dejarme sin voluntad, algo a lo que no podía escapar.

Muchas veces estuve a punto de caer en la tentación de llamarte pero sabía que tenia que resistir, tenia que ser fuerte.

El tiempo paso muy lento.

Tan lento que hizo que me cerrara ante nuevas posibilidades de amar.

Había quedado tan dañada y adolorida que me negaba a abrir de nuevo mi corazón.

Me negaba a volver a sentir.

 **Yo no sabía que sin tus besos**

 **Pasaría tan lento el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti**

 **Y que aguantarme, no llamarte**

 **Tomaría toda la fuerza que hay dentro de mí**

 **Tampoco sabía que podría extrañarte tanto**

 **Ni desbaratare y que se secaran mis labios**

 **Descubrí que sí**

 **Porque lo aprendí de ti**

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

Cinco años después logre dejar todo eso atrás.

Entendía que había sido un criá cuando ame por primera vez o eso fue lo que yo creí sentir.

Una tarde lluviosa de abril, la historia volvió a repetirse pero esta vez fueron unos fríos ojos color miel los que se encontraron con los míos.

Esta vez no hubo café como disculpa ante el choque.

No hubo una cita esa noche ni un beso robado que despertó el fuego.

Pero hubo encuentros predestinados, ambos teníamos una extraña manera de encontrarnos.

Poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo, iniciando una extraña amistad y comprendimos que nuestras historias eran similares.

Un engaño que nos había hecho cerrarnos a la posibilidad de amar de nuevo.

Entendía el porque de su mirada fría y su actitud indiferente.

Tiempo después esa frialdad que habitaba en él desapareció y fue remplazado por un brillo especial.

Un brillo lleno de amor, cariño y dulzura.

La primera vez que hicimos el amor no fue mágico como lo experimente anteriormente.

Hacer el amor con él fue algo real.

Sentir el calor de su piel desnuda contra la mía, su aliento caliente contra mi sensible piel, su boca en mis pezones y su lengua en mi centro era real.

Sentirle adentrarse en mí una y otra vez hacía estremecer mi cuerpo de una manera muy distinta que no podía evitar gritar su nombre pidiendo más cada que llegaba al clímax.

Fue ahí cuando entendí lo que era ser amada de verdad.

Ambos entendimos lo que era el verdadero amor.

 **Y ahora que por fin te he logrado olvidar**

 **Hoy me vienes a buscar**

 **Pero es muy tarde ya**

 **Me he enamorado de alguien más**

 **%%%%%%%%%%**

Aún recuerdo cuando te volví a encontrar...

Fue nueve años después de ese lluvioso día de abril.

Ese día el sol brillaba can cálido como si estuviera hecho de mi humor y de mis emociones.

No sabía como fuiste capaz de encontrarme pues después de nuestro final quise empezar en un lugar nuevo por lo que había vendido la casa de mis abuelos y me había mudado muy lejos pero ahí estabas, frente de mí, en la puerta de nuestro hogar.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - fue lo primero que salio de mis labios al verte.

\- Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos pero no he podido dejar de pensar en ti - dijiste mientras tus cálidos ojos esmeralda me veían con un brillo de arrepentimiento - Sé que estuvo mal lo que hice pero quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de todo.

\- ¿Te arrepientes? ¿Casi siete años después de que terminamos? - pregunte entre confundida y enojada conteniéndome para no correrte de mi casa.

\- Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero de verdad estoy arrepentido, me he dado cuenta de que de verdad te amaba... Aún te amo Bella - sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba ante tu mirada sincera.

\- Me hiciste mucho daño, jugaste con mi amor e heriste mi ego al pensar que yo no era lo suficiente como para mantenerte feliz - dije desviando la mirada hacía la bella vista del atardecer - Yo también tuve la culpa por entregarme por completo a lo que sentí por ti.

Sentí como tomaste mis manos entre las tuyas mientras me veías intensamente, al igual que cuando estábamos junto.

\- Dame una nueva oportunidad... Danos una nueva oportunidad - sentí como acercaste tu rostro al mío en un intento de besarme, de volverme adicta de nuevo pero ahora yo era otra.

 **Yo no sabía que con sus besos**

 **Iba a reemplazar los tuyos, lo aprendí de ti**

 **Ni que existieran otras manos que al tocarme**

 **Superaran lo que antes sentí**

Me puse de pie tratando de alejarme de ti. No es que me hicieras sentir cosas como antes sino que era como si algo dentro de mí tratara de repelerte.

Fue en ese momento en que escuche como la puerta principal se cerraba y el sonido de unos pasos muy conocidos se hicieron presente.

\- ¿Bella, amor? - escuche su voz llamarme con ese tono frío del que me había enamorado y el que hacía mi corazón latir a mil por hora - Hola amor - dijo acercándose a mí sin ser consiente de la otra presencia.

Sus brazos se envolvieron en mi cintura mientras me atraía hacía su cuerpo con delicadeza antes de darme un tierno beso, el cual no pude evitar devolverle.

\- ¿Como estas?¿Te has sentido bien? - pregunto mirándome con amor, cariño y algo de preocupación en sus fríos ojos dorados.

\- Si, estoy bien - respondí dándole una sonrisa pero pronto escuchamos como alguien aclaraba su garganta haciendo que recordara la presencia.

\- Lo siento no sabia que estabas acompañada - dijo un poco apenado mientras te daba una mirada apenada acercándose para estrechar tu mano - Hola mucho gusto Edward Cullen.

\- Riley Biers - pude ver el pequeño gesto de dolor cuando el estrecho tu mano con un poco más de fuerza al reconocer tu nombre.

Él sabía todo sobre mi pasado y pude ver que te diste cuenta de ello cuando me miraste.

\- Bueno los dejo para que terminen de conversar - dijo mientras te daba una mirada de advertencia pero la cual cambio cuando me volteo a mirar - Se acerca la hora de que comas, así que iré a preparar algo - agregó antes de retirarse.

\- No sabía que estuvieras con alguien - dijiste mirándome desconcertado.

\- Supongo que quien te dijo como dar conmigo no te lo menciono - respondí.

\- ¿Desde hace cuanto están juntos? - preguntaste algo exigente.

\- Un año y medio - dije mientras me encogía de hombros sin darle importancia a tu tono de voz.

\- ¿Estas enferma o algo por el estilo? - no pude evitar sonreír ante tu pregunta, sus palabras no se te habían pasado por alto y conociéndolo sabía que lo había hecho a propósito.

 **Tampoco sabía que podía amarlo tanto**

 **Después de tu engaño que me hizo tanto daño**

 **Descubrir que sí**

\- Lo amo Riley, de verdad lo hago - fue lo único que dije.

\- También me amabas a mí, ¿Cual es la diferencia entre entonces y ahora? - tus palabras y mirada eran tan serias por primera vez.

\- Entonces era una chica que se abría por primera vez al amor, que se dejo llevar por la emoción de la pasión que despertaba en mí, por las cosas nuevas que experimentaba - pude ver como mis palabras hacían que el brillo característico de tus ojos se iba opacando lentamente - Ahora, soy una mujer que sabe lo que es ser amada sinceramente y que sabe amar con todo el corazón, sabe que todo no es de color rosa, sé lo que quiero y lucho por tenerlo - mi vista se volvió a dirigir hacía la vista del atardecer casi completo - No puedo negar que contigo viví cosas mágicas pero con él aprendí cosas reales.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes? - preguntaste en un susurro.

\- Tres meses - sonreí mientras mi mirada se dirigió hacía mi mano que inconscientemente descansaba mi vientre.

Sentí como te pusiste de piel lentamente mientras me mirabas fijamente.

\- Me alegro mucho que seas feliz - fue lo único que dijiste antes de retirarte en silencio.

No pasaron más de algunos segundos cuando sentí como unos fuertes brazos se enredaban en mi cintura mientras que las palmas de sus manos descansaban el resultado de nuestro amor.

\- Te amo - susurro contra mí oído antes de darme un dulce beso en la mejilla.

\- También te amo - respondí dando media vuelta, enredando mis brazos en su cuello mientras lo acercaba a mí para besarlo.

Los últimos rayos del atardecer nos iluminaron como si dieran su bendición a nuestro amor.

 **Y todo lo aprendí de ti...**

* * *

 *** ¿Que les pareció esta historia? No pude evitar hacerla mientras escuchaba la canción, es algo corta pero espero les guste. Háganme llegar sus reviews con sus comentarios y sugerencias.**


End file.
